Blog użytkownika:Asti01/Silat
''Prolog'' Dopiero siedząc w miękkim fotelu z kieliszkem biełego wina, wewnątrz eleganckiej rezydencji, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu powróciłam do przeszłości. Do odcinka swojego życia, kiedy cieszyliśmy się ''największą chwałą oraz szacunkiem. To były czasy... Niestety wraz z biegiem lat na świat przychodziło coraz to więcej ignorantów wzywających ''nas ''jedynie po to, aby z ''nami walczyć przekonani, iż to oni są bytami najwyższymi oraz niezaprzeczalnie niepokonanymi. Szkoda tylko, że kolejne pokolenia niczego się nie nauczyły widząc to, co się potem z nimi działo... — O czym myślisz? — Spytała Ingrid siadając tuż obok. Nachyliła się nad moją szyją udając, że poprawia ciemne kosmyki moich krótko ściętych włosów, w rzeczywistości jednak składając tuż pod linią szczęki krótki, subtelny pocałunek, a kiedy dostrzegłam w jej kieliszku dużo więcej czerwonego wina (tak czerwonego jak twoje oczy, zwykła mawiać) aniżeli miała zwyczaj nalewać, wiedziałam, że niedługo zacznie zaciągać mnie do sypialni. Przejechałam koniuszkiem języka po górnej wardze uśmiechając się do krótkiego wyobrażenia tego, co będziemy robić, ale zaraz wracając do zaburzonej jej pojawieniem się refleksji. — O przeszłości. — Spojrzałam głęboko w niebieskie oczy Ingrid, przyrównując je do oczu innej kobiety, żyjącej bardzo dawno temu, w czasie wielkiego zniszczenia, kiedy ludzie jeszcze mieli okazję widzieć smoki... I Dzień był chłodny, ale dość słoneczny. Mroźna zima zbliżała się nieubłagalnie, o czym świadczył jeszcze trzymający się szron osadzony na igłach świerków i sosen, niemniej jednak tworząc niepowtarzalną scenerię rodem z opowieści, które niezmiennie od wielu lat zachwycały dzieci. Długi sztylet bez żadnych problemów wbił się w korę pobliskiego drzewa, w sam środek namalowanej na niej czerwoną farbą tarczy, nieco już zmatowiałej i startej przez upływ czasu. Drugi ściął wątły krzaczek, a trzeci gładko wszedł po samą rękojeść w cienką, młodę brzozę. Odetchnęłam, gęsta para wydostała się z moich ust i rozejrzałam. W każdym najbliższym drzewie dookoła mnie tkwił co najmniej jeden sztylet i wszystkie skupiły się w czerwonych, nierówno namalowanych kołach; patrzyłam na to z nieukrywalną dumą, ponieważ jeszcze jakiś rok temu obrywałam tylko i wyłącznie ja, o czym dobitnie informowały blizny po ranach ciętych na moich dłoniach oraz przedramionach. Po jeszcze kilku rzutach zadarłam głowę ku górze, aby jako tako określić porę dnia, osłaniając dłonią oczy przed światłem Słońca zawieszonego na poszarzałym niebie, niemalże centralnie nade mną. Południe. — Pora wracać — wymruczalam z żalem podchodząc kolejno do każdego z moich obiektów treningowych oraz z niemałym wysiłkiem wyciągając z kory ostrza, przynajmniej do momentu, dopóki nie usłyszałam głośnego odgłosu pękającej gałęzi tuż za plecami. W pierwszej chwili na ułamek sekundy mnie sparaliżowało, nagły skok adrenaliny brutalnie wyrwał mi zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, w wyniku czego przez tamtą króciutką chwilę poczułam się śmiesznie bezbronna, nawet jeśli broń miałam dosłownie tuż przed sobą. W drugiej chwili jednak silnym szarpnięciem wyrwałam sztylet, który wydał mi się najbardziej płytko osadzony w drzewie, odwróciłam się i cisnęłam nim na oślep nawet nie myśląc o bardzo prawdopodobnym fakcie, iż mogłabym trafić w kogoś z wioski. Spojrzałam na osobę nieco skrytą za drzewami dopiero kiedy ucichł świst przeciananego ostrzem powietrza. Miała może dwadzieścia parę lat; cienie jeszcze trzymających się liści poruszanych delikatnymi powiewami wiatru tańczyły na jej chorobliwie bladej twarzy, podobnie jak tańczyły wokół niej czarne niczym krucze pióra loki ścięte tuż pod linią szczęki, co jeszcze w połączeniu z ciemnym ubiorem i delikatnym, chytrym uśmiechem nadawało jej niezwykle upiornego wyglądu. Co jednak najbardziej w całej sytuacji sprawiło, że poczułam jakby moje nogi zmieniły się w słupy waty, nie była sama jej obecność, nie podchodzące pod grzech piękno, a fakt, iż kobieta stojąca kilkanaście kroków dalej trzymała między dwoma palcami wcześniej rzucony przeze mnie sztylet ledwo kilka cali przed twarzą, z tak spokojnym wyrazem, jakby złapanie ostrza w locie nie stanowiło dla niej najmniejszego problemu. — Zły ruch — odezwała się. Głos miała niski, głęboki oraz wręcz znudzony, co kazało mi sądzić, iż kobieta wcale nie zamierzała zrobić mi krzywdy, jednakże podświadomość szepcząca gdzieś z tyłu głowy zdusiła wszelkie tego typu myśli. Dopadło mnie opresyjne gorąco, ponieważ nie miałam zielonego pojęcia jak powinnam się zachować. Jeśli spróbuję wyciągnąć sztylet, zdąży mnie zabić jakieś trzy razy, jeśli zacznę uciekać, zabije mnie, jeśli będę bezczynnie stać, najprawdopodobniej też mnie zabije... Każda alternatywa kreowana przez mój umysł kończyła się moją śmiercią. Przełknęłam gulę powstałą w gardle, bojąc się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Wcale też nie pomagało mi to, że postać nieustannie lustrowała mnie wzrokiem. Widząc mój strach, ponieważ nie wątpiłam, że był on wyraźnie wypisany na mojej twarzy oraz raczej trudno było nie dostrzec jak bardzo mnie skrępował, kobieta opuściła rękę, która chwilę potem zwisała już bezwiednie wzdłuż tułowia, a sztylet mozolnie wysunął się spomiędzy jej palców i opadł na pożółkłą trawę. Ani trochę mnie to nie uspokoiło, nawet jeszcze bardziej zestresowało, ponieważ byłam pewna, iż czarnowłosa jest uzbrojona, a nigdzie nie widziałam broni. Nie miałam pojęcia czego mogłam się spodziewać. — Zły ruch — powtórzyła po niekończących się kilkunastu sekundach nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji z mojej strony, po czym bez pośpiechu sięgnęła lewą ręką za siebie ani na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Widok ten wyparł całe powietrze z moich płuc i naraz poczułam przypływ energii przekonana, iż czarnowłosa korzystając z krępującego mnie strachu sięga po broń, aby zaraz po prostu do mnie doskoczyć i bezproblemowo zabić. Odsunęłam więc wszelkie myśli na dalszy tor uznając, że cokolwiek zrobię, i tak skończy się źle, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie sięgnęłam w bok, silnym szarpnięciem wyrwałam z kory świerku kolejny sztylet, po czym trzymając go w stabilnym uścisku wyciągnęłam ręce przed siebie celując ostrzem w kierunku postaci. Przez chwilę jej ręka częściowo ukryta za plecami znieruchomiała, ale wyraz twarzy kobiety uparcie pozostawał niezmienny; zdawało mi się jednak, że uniosła brwi jakoby zdziwił ją mój śmiały ruch. Próbowałam skupić uwagę na całym jej ciele, ale nie okazała posłuszeństwa i niemalże przez cały czas wzrok miałam wlepiony w jej bok spodziewając się, że kiedy wyciągnie rękę zza pleców, w dłoni będzie trzymać coś naprawdę strasznego. Widocznie się zdziwiłam, kiedy w wyciągniętej rzeczy rozpoznałam swoje trzy sztylety, którymi wcześniej raniłam pobliskie krzaczki... — Wojownik powinien mieć oko na swoją broń — zbliżyła się o dwa kroki, dzięki czemu Słońce nieco bardziej oświetliło jej sylwetkę, a ja w końcu mogłam zauważyć burgundowy kolor jej tęczówek i uniosła ostrza nieco powyżej linii oczu patrząc na nie oceniająco. — Tymczasem ty wyrzucasz ją daleko poza pole swojego widzenia, a nigdy nie wiadomo kto może ją odnaleźć i... — spojrzała na mnie z ukosa — podciąć ci gardło tak samo sprawnie, jak ty ścinasz te nieszczęsne krzewy. Przełknęłam ślinę z wolna opuszczając broń o kilkadziesiąt stopni, ale nadal będąc gotowa na odparcie ewentualnego ataku. — Ufam, że ty nie masz takich zamiarów. — Rzuciłam próbując mówić chłodno oraz pewnie, ale przez zaschnięte gardło zabrzmiałam po prostu żałośnie. Uśmiechnęła się jedynie, z nutą wyższości, po chwili rzucając mi dwa sztylety. Zaskoczona całkowicie zaabsorbowałam się tym, aby je złapać oraz przy okazji się nie pokaleczyć, do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyłam co kobieta zrobiła z trzecim. Schwytanie ostrzy wyszło mi niezgrabnie, w wyniku czego jedno z nich delikatnie rozcięło moją skórę. Syknęłam cichutko, a gdy przyłożyłam krwawiące miejsce do ust ze zdziwnieniem zauważyłam jak wiernie czarnowłosa podążyła za zranioną dłonią spojrzeniem, po czym bezceremonialnie oblizała wargi. — Ależ skąd, gdybym chciała rozpłatać ci gardło, do tej pory zdążyłabyś wystygnąć, ponieważ przyglądam ci się już od jakiejś godziny. — Oznajmiła z niepasującą do tej wypowiedzi lekkością przenosząc świdrujące spojrzenie prosto w moje oczy, a ja pomyślałam, że po prostu miała na celu mnie nastraszyć, co w sumie już zdążyła zrobić, więc w gruncie rzeczy jej słowa nie zrobiły na mnie większego wrażenia. Miałam ochotę nawet rzucić jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz, do czego skłonność odziedziczyłam po matce, ale na szczęście w porę zdołałam ugryźć się w język nie chcąc narażać się nieznajomej. Ostatecznie przecież nawet jeśli nie miała własnej broni, w co zupełnie nie byłam w stanie uwierzyć, pamiętałam o wcześniej upuszczonym przezeń sztylecie leżącym niemalże obok jej stopy. Niespodziewanie czarnowłosa przekręciła głowę o kilkadziesiąt stopni, a mi wydało się, że jej uszy, nieco przypominające uszy elfów z książek, kilka razy poruszyły się w górę i w dół, co natychmiast skojarzyło mi się z dzikim zwierzęciem nasłuchującym, z której strony nadchodzi zagrożenie. Skojarzenie to jeszcze nabrało na sile, kiedy zmrużywszy oczy nieznajoma zdawała się węszyć. — Są tutaj. — Usłyszałam jedynie, zanim z pomiędzy drzew wyskoczyło dwóch masywnych wikingów. Nieomal zachłysnęłam się powietrzem kompletnie nie spodziewając się takiego zwrotu akcji, aczkolwiek potem odetchnęłam z ulgą rozpoznając znajome twarze z wioski. Pyskacz i Wiadro pochwycili kobietę za ramiona, aby niemalże natychmiast ciasno związać jej nadgarstki liną za plecami oraz brutalnie zacisnąć ją również wokół szyi, co poskutkowało jej krótkim skrzekiem, kiedy w gwałtowny sposób została częściowo pozbawiona dostępu do powietrza. Nie próbowała się uwolnić, jedynie pokornie opuściła głowę, poddała się, ale ja mogłabym dać sobie rękę uciąć, że widziałam malujący się na jej twarzy delikatny uśmiech. Przynajmniej do momentu, dopóki jej nie zabrali. Nie zareagowałam też w żaden sposób, kiedy poczułam jak czujeś zimne palce wręcz panicznie zaciskają się na moich barkach. — Zephyr, nic ci nie zrobiła?! — Głos ojca wyrwał mnie z chwilowego zamyślenia. Stał przede mną pochylając się delikatnie. Spojrzałam w jego zatroskane szmaragdowe oczy, niezbyt rozumiejąc dlaczego były aż tak zatroskane. — Nie, nie, nic — odparłam nieco zmieszana ściągając brwi. — Znasz ją? Kto to był? Ojciec westchnął ciężko, ale wyraźnie się uspokoił, kiedy zapewniłam, że wszystko jest w porządku. Spojrzał przez moment ponad moją głowę, jakby chciał odszukać wzrokiem przed chwilą widziane przez nas trzy sylwetki, aby upewnić się, czy aby na pewno bezpiecznie zmierzają w stronę wioski. Potarł czoło otwartą dłonią, po czym skierował spojrzenie na mnie. — Przedwczoraj schwytaliśmy pokaźną liczbę jeńców — zaczął, a ja pokiwałam głową dobrze pamiętając noc ich powrotu. — Ta kobieta też była wśród nich. Wczoraj zorganizowano huczną uroczystość w twierdzy mającą uczcić kolejną bogatą w korzyści wyprawę. Jeden z młodszych wikingów, Elias, najwidoczniej postanowił się z nią zabawić i korzystając z tego, że strażnik był kompletnie pijany, zabrał ją do swojego domu. Na pewno doskonale wiesz o jakiej zabawie mówię... — Pokiwałam głową. Elias od zawsze był niewyżytym zboczeńcem i każdy na Berk o tym wiedział. — Dzisiaj rano jego matka znalazła go od barków do pasa obdartego ze skóry... Kiedy to usłyszałam serce dosłownie mi stanęło, by ułamek sekundy później zacząć tluc się niczym koliber zamknięty z klatce. Przed oczami stanął mi obraz obdartego ze skóry Eliasa, bez życia leżącego w wielkiej krwistej kałuży, żałosnego, zamordowanego, przez co żółć natychmiast podeszła mi do gardła, i którą jakimś cudem udało mi się połknąć. Niestety jednak już nie udało mi się zapanować nad odruchem wymiotnym, kiedy wyobraziłam sobie siebie w identycznej sytuacji, nie mogąc pojąć jak jakakolwiek persona mogłaby uczynić coś tak okropnego i zachowywać równie opanowany wyraz twarzy oraz uśmiechać się; jakby ludzki ból i tragedia, jaką zrzuciła na rodzinę Eliasa w żaden sposób nie poruszały jej duszy. Attention! Proszę osoby wrażliwe na drastyczne sceny o wybaczenie za przyszłe rozdziały... Tak na przyszłość... Po prostu mam nierówno pod sufitem. ;"D I merci beaucoup za wszelkie komentarze, mam nadzieję, że na chwilę obecną ten gniot Wam się podoba, ponieważ mam nieodparte wrażenie, że... Że to coś jest jeszcze większym gniotem niż w rzeczywistości... Tak czy inaczej J'adore vous! ~ Nocnica. II Od pogrzebu minęło kilka dni. Mimo, iż nie przepadałam za Eliasem, jego śmierć mną wstrząsnęła. Ale może było to wywołane przez brutalność, z jaką został zabity oraz morze cierpień, jakie musiał przebyć, aby ostatecznie zsunąć się po stromej rampie w kierunku nicości, zasnąć snem wiecznym. Elias nie należał do zamożnej rodziny, dlatego też zamiast przenieść jego truchło na statek oraz spalić, aby dym zaniósł jego duszę do Walhalii, po prostu go zakopano. I mimo, iż nie przepadałam za Eliasem, miałam nadzieję, że jego dusza znajdzie ukojenie tam, gdzie wkrótce wszyscy się znajdziemy. W wiosce tymczasowo zaprzestano urządzania zabaw, było cicho i spokojnie. Oraz o ile żałobna cisza zdawała się przygnębiać wszystkich dookoła, na mnie działała niezwykle kojąco. — Będą ją biczować, idziesz zobaczyć? — Spytała Irene, córka Szpadki i Śledzika. Wygląd w dużej mierze odziedziczyła po matce, z wyjątkiem okrągłej twarzy. Poza tym, tak samo jak ona uwielbiała psoty oraz złośliwości, ale nie brak jej było inteligencji oraz pasji jeśli chodziło o wszystko związane z zielarstwem. Zastanowiłam się przez moment. Należałam do garstki osób, których nie bawiły tego typu widowiska, ale z drugiej strony chciałam zobaczyć na twarzy czarnowłosej ból, podczas gdy ja mogłabym uśmiechnąć się w taki sam sposób, w jaki ona w lesie uśmiechała się do mnie, popatrzyć na nią z wyższością i dać jej tym samym do zrozumienia, iż kara bogów dosięgnie każdego grzesznika bez wyjątku. Dlatego pokiwałam głową zeskakując z twardego łóżka, na którym razem z Irene siedziałyśmy. — Idę. *** W lochach cuchnęło. Nie byłam w stanie z tej mieszaniny smrodów wyróżnić niczego więcej jak wilgoci, krwi i potu. Ale może to i lepiej; wolałam nie wiedzieć, co jeszcze znajdowało się w tamtej okropnej mieszance zapachowej. Sala tortur, cuchnąca nieco lżej miała dość dużo do zaoferowania, w tym oczywiście dwa pionowe, drewniane słupy, na których czubkach przybito grube łańcuchy. Były naprężone pod ciężarem bezwiednie zwisającej na nich postaci, półnagiej, brudnej i wychudzonej, w której ledwo rozpoznałam czarnowłosą. Sam ten widok co prawda wywołał we mnie dostatecznie silne uczucie satysfakcji oraz ugasił wewnętrzne sadystyczne wyobrażenia z morderczynią w roli głównej, ale głupio mi było wycofywać się po niecałej minucie przebywania w sali. Wokół kobiety stało kilku ludzi, w których między innymi rozpoznałam tatę oraz rodziców Eliasa. I oczywiście góra trzydziestoletniego kata, można śmiało powiedzieć — kata z pasji, od wielu lat niezmiennie wymierzającemu nieposłusznym więźniom nieco bardziej okrutne kary, aniżeli było to konieczne. Samuel Bramante bardzo mi się podobał, mimo iż był sadystą uzależnionym od mocnych wrażeń i dziwnych ziół, bogowie wiedzą skąd, które podpalał, po czym z uwielbieniem i namiętnością wdychał figlarną dymną wstęgę niemalże do nieprzytomności. Pod względem osobowości i ,,zainteresowań'', facet kompletnie nie dla mnie, jednakże przecież nic nie było przesądzone, ostatecznie przecież nigdy nie miałam okazji osobiście z nim porozmawiać, a co za tym idzie, moja wiedza na jego temat była raczej uboga... Równie dobrze mógłby okazać się naprawdę porządnym i kulturalnym mężczyzną... Taaa... Pod względem fizycznym natomiast skłamałabym mówiąc, iż Samuel nie był przystojnym mężczyzną. Podobały mi się jego jasne, lekko falowane włosy ścięte za łopatkami, wydatne kości policzkowe, bursztynowe tęczówki, smukłe dłonie, ładnie umięśnione przedramiona, to, że w odróżnieniu od reszty wikingów zawsze był ogolony (albo w ogóle nie pojawiał się u niego zarost) oraz ten szczególny uśmiech, który rozciągał jego wargi za każdym razem, gdy zadawał komuś ból. Stał za morderczynią trzymając w prawej dłoni długi bicz, lewą, wręcz z czułością przejeżdżał wzdłuż niego; słabe światło padało na jego ozdobioną subtelnym uśmiechem twarz, a w oczach zdawał się wybuchnąć żar nadając jej iście diabelskiego wyrazu. Nikt niczego nie mówił, ponieważ każdy doskonale wiedział co się wydarzyło i co miało się za moment wydarzyć. W sali panowała tak grobowa cisza, że byłam w stanie usłyszeć przemieszczające się w swoich wydrążonych w ścianach tunelach szczury. Niema obietnica cierpienia skierowana do kobiety wisiała w powietrzu niczym ciężka, deszczowa chmura i niebawem miał opaść grad ciosów zadawanych skórzanym biczem. Morderczyni nie poruszała się, jakby zmarła już jakiś czas temu, a ludzie zebrani wokół niej zastanawiali się co zrobić z jej ciałem; spalić? Wrzucić do morza? Rzucić na pożarcie dzikiej zwierzynie?... Jednak wiedziałam, iż nie było to prawdą, ponieważ kiedy dobrze się przypatrzyłam, ujrzałam jak pod wpływem płytkiego, spokojnego oddechu klatka piersiowa z wolna wpierw się unosi, potem opada. Ona, w odróżnieniu od wielu skazańców nie krzyczała i nie rzucała się. Nieruchoma pozwoliła, aby jej ciało podtrzymywały grube łańcuchy, a głowę miałą spuszczoną wręcz z pokorą, jakby tą postawą próbowała przekazać otoczeniu, iż przyjmie z wdzięcznością należytą karę oraz odda się w ręce wikingów. Bzdura. Bicz opadł na jej odsłonięte plecy wydawając upiorny trzask przy zderzeniu ze skórą i bez problemu ją rozcinając. Każdy mięsień kobiety na chwilę napiął się do granic możliwości, a pięści się zacisnęły. I kiedy najwidoczniej najgorszy ból nieco minął, ponieważ ciało z wolna poczęło się rozluźniać, Samuel przystąpił do zadawania jej serii silnych uderzeń, dźwięki wydawane przez bicz zdawały się połączyć w jeden, a Bramante z każdą sekundą uśmiechał się coraz szerzej, groźniej i wywijał biczem coraz szybciej, najprawdopodobniej podniecony faktem, iż ma rzadką okazję okładać kogoś bez ograniczeń, póki sam nie opadnie z sił. Biorąc to pod uwagę podejrzewałam, że brudna podłoga sali tortur będzie jedyną rzeczą, jaką zabójczyni będzie miała okazję oglądać przed śmiercią. Charczała i napinała mięśnie, ale ani razu nie uniosła głowy, a ja tym samym nie mogłam posłać jej tego spojrzenia, które chciałam jej posłać, jakby doskonale o tym wiedziała i nawet przed niechybną śmiercią za wszelką cenę chciała zrobić mi na złość. Niecierpliwiłam się rozbieganym spojrzeniem poszukując jej oczu, aby spojrzeć w nie chociażby na ułamek sekundy. Ale głowa ani drgnęła. Rozdziału nie dokończyłam, wybaczcie mi, ale byłam zbyt zajęta pisaniem dwóch pozostałych opowieści. I czytaniem. Dalszy ciąg postaram się napisać jak najszybciej się da. Wesołych Świąt. ~ Nocnica. Przepraszam, że nie dodaję rozdziału i błędy nadal rażą jak rażą (no niestety, ale ja i interpunkcja akurat niezbyt się lubimy, niemniej staram się to ogarnąć), gdyż aktualnie jestem w szpitalu no i nie mam nawet możliwości, aby cokolwiek napisać. Kiedy tylko wrócę, postaram się opublikować ciąg dalszy. *** Jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobne się to nie wydawało — morderczyni po kilkudziesiędziu minutach biczowania nadal żyła. Nawet Bramante, który otarł pot i krew z czoła, pochylił się oraz oparł dłonie na kolanach, sprawiał wrażenie zdumionego tym, że kobieta nie jest trupem. Spojrzał nawet na swoje ręce, jakby zastanawiał się, czy to on, mimo codziennych ćwiczeń utracił na sile, czy to ona była czymś w rodzaju nadczłowieka. Na twarzach pozostałych również malowało się niezrozumienie i konsternacja, u niektórych dostrzegłam nawet nutę rozczarowania, choć, moim skromnym zdaniem, raczej powinien ucieszyć ich fakt, że skazana nadal oddychała (a raczej głośno charczała), bo czyż nie o to chodzi w torturach, aby nieszczęśnik nie tylko cierpiał, ale i cierpiał jak najdłużej?... No chyba, że tamta garstka osób czerpałaby największą satysfakcję z oglądania jak dzikie zwierzęta, kawałek po kawałku, obdzierają jej zwłoki ze skóry, tak samo jak ona obdarła ze skóry Eliasa. Ojciec odchrząknął, po czym kazał odprowadzić czarnowłosą z powrotem do jej celi. Samuel ją rozkuł. Nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia, że morderczyni gwałtownie pochyliła się do przodu, a potem padła twarzą na splamione jej własną krwią podłoże. Jedynie pochwycił ją za kark i zdecydowanym ruchem postawił na nogi. Opierała się plecami o jego tors, a głowa opadła w zadłębienie szyi, on sam natomiast pochylił się, a następnie wycedził coś przez zaciśnięte zęby z uśmiechem, najwidoczniej ujrzawszy jakieś pozytywne aspekty przeżycia kobiety, wprost do jej ucha, by kilka sekund później, brutalnie wręcz przerzucić ją sobie przez ramię i odejść w głąb oświetlonego przez nieliczne pochodnie korytarza. W tamtej chwili oddałabym wszystko, aby też opierać się o tors Samuela oraz chować głowę w zagłębieniu jego smukłej szyi, gdyby nie fakt, iż najpierw musiałabym być przezeń biczowana, zaryć twarzą o kamienie, a zamiast czułych słówek Bramante wysyczałby do mojego ucha jakąś groźbę lub obietnicę dalszych cierpień. Nie wątpiłam bowiem w to, iż kat będzie dalej ją dręczył, podobnie jak i dręczy wielu innych więźniów, bo przecież ,,dodatkowe drobne rany nie robią żadnej różnicy przy ogólnie makabrycznym stanie więźnia''. Tak brzmiało jego motto. — Dziwne — stwierdziła Irene, kiedy szłyśmy korytarzem ciągnącym się pomiędzy obskurnymi celami. — Spodziewałam się, że krzyk zedrze jej gardło, a ona wcale nie krzyczała. Gdybym nie widziała jak napina ciało i pada z wyczerpania na podłogę, to pomyślałabym, że bicz w ogóle nie zrobił na niej wrażenia. Przytaknęłam. Niecodziennie widzi się kogoś na tyle odpornego, aby nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku przy biczowaniu. Tymczasem istota, której krzyków oraz śmierci wyczekiwało wiele osób, cierpiała w milczeniu. Z tą właśnie myślą do głowy przyszło mi nowe nieprawdopodobne pytanie. — Myślisz, że ona jest człowiekiem? Blondynka spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, nie rozumiejąc skąd pojawiło się w mojej głowie takie coś. Irene nie wierzyła w żadne nadprzyrodzone istoty oprócz bogów, głównie dlatego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie panicznie bała się duchów, demonów i wszelkiego rodzaju zjaw, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, dziewczyny, która potajemnie czytywała po nocach zakazane księgi. — Oczywiście, że jest. Słyszałam, że Bramantego też brali za demona, ponieważ zatłukł pokaźną grupę kretynów drewnianym szczeblem od płotu — pamiętałam tę legendę. Nieraz spotkałam się ze staruszką, która, kiedy tylko widziała mężczyznę, chwytała medalik mający odganiać złe duchy i drżącym głosem twierdziła, iż ,,trzeba było pozbyć się tej anomalii na samym początku''. Tak naprawdę nie dowiedziano się, czy to Samuel ich zabił, ponieważ, według słów przeżyłego, ale wpółprzytomnego rudzielca, na polanie był ktoś jeszcze, a sam Samuel nigdy nie potwierdził tych teorii. Ale też nigdy im nie zaprzeczył. Owy rudzielec był starszy i postawniejszy niż Bramante, ale już zawsze bał się go jak ognia. Irene spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. — Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz znowu szperać w zakazanych księgach. — Wyszeptała stanowczo, mierząc we mnie palcem wskazującym. Nawet nie próbowałam ukryć niezadowolenia na twarzy, bowiem tą jedną wypowiedzią Irene zniszczyła moje plany na całą długą noc. Ale, kiedy już zdążyłam przewrócić oczami i wydać z siebie głośny jęk, odparłam: — Obiecuję. — Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, a ja, poza zasięgiem jej zadowolonego spojrzenia, skrzyżowałam palce za plecami. Emmm, wróciłam szybciej niż podejrzewałam... Cały rodział sam w sobie jest krótki. Ciąg dalszy po tak długiej przerwie bardzo, bardzo krótki, choć naprawdę nie chciałam, aby taki był (NAPRAWDĘ). Jednak stwierdziłam, że ten moment będzie najbardziej odpowiedni, aby rozdział zakończyć. Mam nadzieję, że nie popełniłam już tylu błędów co poprzednio. Poprawa reszty jest jeszcze w toku, ale nie jestem pewna czy wystarczy mi motywacji, aby ją zakończyć. :'D Napiszcie czy Wam się podoba. Napiszcie czy powinnam coś zmienić. Napiszcie cokolwiek. I need attention. Au revoir! ~ Nocnica ''' III '''Niesprawdzane! Pomimo trzech grubych futer, które na siebie założyłam, drżałam z zimna. Noc zapadła już dawno i pod jej osłoną zmierzałam w stronę twierdzy pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek źródła światła. Gdzieś w oddali słyszałam szum rzek i wodospadów, których na Nowym Berk było wyjątkowo dużo, a jedynym świadkiem mojej wyprawy był zawieszony wysoko na ciemnym niebie Księżyc, oświetlający mi drogę swoim słabym srebrzystym blaskiem. Chociaż znałam trasę dzielącą mój dom i twierdzę na pamięć, poruszałam się bardzo ostrożnie, aby czasem niczego nie potrącić lub zrzucić, budząc tym samym najbliższych mieszkańców. Nie miałam bowiem absolutnie żadnego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego błąkałam się po wiosce o tak późnej porze. W końcu udało mi się dostrzec zarysy ogromnej kamiennej konstrukcji, której widoku tak bardzo oczekiwałam, a która przez niekończący się okres czasu nie chciała ukazać się moim oczom. I kiedy już miałam odetchnąć z ulgą, że w końcu schronię się w jej wnętrzu i będę miała cały skład książek wyłącznie dla siebie, ujrzałam coś, co sprawiło, że poczułam jak serce zaczęło bić mi w gardle. Przez okno niewielkiego domu, stojącego niedaleko mnie po lewej stronie, sączyło się słabiutkie, ciepłe światło. Przez okno domu Bramantego. Obawiałam się, że Samuel znów może się odurzać. Bowiem po nawdychaniu się dymu powstałego w wyniku spalenia ziół, mężczyzna przestawał odróżniać rzeczywistość od tego, co istaniało tylko i wyłącznie w jego głowie oraz stawał się bardzo agresywny. Gdyby dostrzegł mnie w takim stanie, z pewnością nie skończyłoby się to dobrze, jednakże moja przeklęta ciekawość przekonała mnie, aby go podejrzeć. Obok przeciwległego domu stały puste beczki, schowałam się więc za nimi, starając się być jak najmniej widoczna i zarazem jak najwięcej widzieć. Pierwszym co dostrzegłam było kilka zapalonych świec ustawionych na niewielkim stole, których światło oświetlało naczynie, kształtem kojarzące się z miską, z którego jeszcze unosiła się smużka dymu. W półmroku na taborecie siedział Samuel, opierając się o ścianę znajdującą mu się za plecami. I bynajmniej nie zachowywał się normalnie; oddychał spazmatycznie, jabłko Adama poruszało się szybko w górę i w dół, głowę co chwilę przekręcał to w prawo, to w lewo, ręce mocno mu drżały, a w nogi zdawały się co chwilę łapać go gwałtowne skurcze. Nie miałam pojęcia co powinnam zrobić; miska z unoszącym się z niej dymem co prawda dała mi do zrozumienia, że Bramante się odurzał, ale nie wiedziałam, czy taki stan jest typowy dla zażywania środków, jakich blondyn zwykl zażywać, czy stało mu się coś poważnego. Postanowiłam jednak jeszcze poczekać, w duchu mając nadzieję, że dziwny atak minie, ale na to raczej się nie zapowiadało, gdyż wszystkie objawy z każdą chwilą przybierały na sile oraz częstotliwości. Czułam coraz silniejszy uścisk palców niepokoju na moim sercu. Ale kiedy naprężyłam mięśnie, aby rzucić się do najbliższych drzwi i wołać o pomoc, ciało Samuela nagle przechyliło się do przodu, głowa uderzyła o blat, a ręce zwisały bezwiednie wzdłuż ciała. Przełknęłam gulę powstałą w gardle, uważnie obserwując jak wygląda sytuacja w środku. Uznałam ją za opanowaną dopiero wtedy, gdy Bramante po kilkudziesięciu sekundach uniósł się, w pełni przytomny, opierając łokcie na stole, po czym wznowiłam swoją podróż ku twierdzy. Nigdy nie dowiedziałam się, że Samuel wyraźnie mnie widział. *** Informacje, które udało mi się zebrać o tajemniczej kobiecie nie były wystarczające, aby zakwalifikować ją do nadprzyrodzonych sił wymienionych w zakazanych księgach. Jednak przeczucie, że jest z nią coś nie tak, nie dawało mi chwili wytchnienia. Z determinacją przewracałam więc pożółkłe karty, jednocześnie dokładnie analizując w pamięci wszystkie momenty, kiedy ją widziałam, z płonną nadzieją, że znajdę coś nowego. Niestety, z każdą upływającą minutą wypuszczałam ją z rąk, coraz bardziej przeświadczona, iż cała ta nocna akcja była kompletnie bezsensowna. Fuknęłam zirytowana, zaczytując się w tekście poświęconym czarownicom. Po raz kolejny. Może to jedynie moje niezdrowe zafascynowanie tego typu tematami sprawiało, że w każdym nieznajomym, który wydał mi się w jakiś sposób dziwny, doszukiwałam się nadnaturalnych cech i szukałam problemu tak, gdzie rzeczywiście go nie było?... Daję głowę, że w końcu wpadnę w poważne tarapaty. W jednej chwili poczułam przejmujące zimno i naraz mnie sparaliżowało, bowiem nie było żadnej możliwości, aby lodowaty powiew w jakikolwiek inny sposób, niż poprzez otworzenie masywnych drzwi, dostał się do środka. Ponadto, całkiem niedaleko mnie postawiłam kandelabr, w wyniku czego płonące świece stanowiły jakieś źródło ciepła. Zerwałam się na równe nogi, niemalże przewracając kandelabr i wzniecając pożar, w przestrachu, że ktoś wszedł do twierdzy i nakryje mnie na gorącym uczynku. Jednak pośród gęstej ciszy nikogo nie słyszałam ani nie widziałam, co z jednej strony ukoiło moje nerwy, z drugiej jednak zrodziło w mojej głowie pytania, czy to duchy się mną zainteresowały, czy to może ze mną jest coś nie w porządku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania